Fishy Imprint
by swimcotton13
Summary: When Angel wakes up she can't remember anything. All she knows is that she was attacked. To make things more confusing she suddenly can control water and grows a tail. Not only that but Seth has imprinted on her. Now she is stuck dealing with imprinting dramas, amnesia, and water in the rainiest place in the country. I ONLY OWN ANGEL. NOT ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS!
1. The Girl

**Chapter 1**

**Seth's POV**

The beginning of my day started out great. It was mid July so school was out, patrols were nice and light, and the pack seemed pretty happy (for once). Jake had an imprint so he no longer had angry and stressful thoughts on Bella and Leah's thoughts weren't as depressed as they usually are on patrols. For once everything was peaceful.

And of course I had to jinx it. The smell of blood was in the air with vampire. Ugh. I followed the scent to the beach. It was rainy so no one was really out today, but it was weird that a vampire would risk being seen at a public beach with his meal.

_Vampire on the coast. Smells like he has a human with him. Call in for some help._

To my surprise Leah was the first to respond.

_Got it Seth. I am calling the others. Jake will be there any minute. Make sure the human is all right_.

I ran as fast as I could to reach the owner of scent. As I got closer the human droned out the nasty smell. She smelled so could it was almost addicting. I felt a pull toward the girl and ran faster. Don't ask me how I knew it was a girl. It was probably from the same feeling that made me want to reach her so bad. Eventually Jake was next to me matching my strides.

_I will chase the leech into the woods where the others are waiting. You protect the human and get her help._

I nodded and ran faster. In less than a second we were at the beach. The first thing I saw was the back of a head. It belonged to a girl who looked about my age. She stepped back but the leech was to fast and grabbed her. Her head banged against a rock and she was out. Jake growled and ran after the leech. I ran over to forest to phase back (and put some clothes on). I ran over to the girl. She was still breathing but barely. her bright white blonde hair was matted down by blood. I knew I had to get help fast. Her breathing and heart beat were not normal. I scooped the girl up and ran to Emily's.

"EMILY!" "EMILY!" She came running. "Seth I heard you the first time. Is something wr…" Emily stood frozen and gasped. "Bring her in quick. Lay her on the couch. Go call your mom. She has more medical background than I do." After calling my mom I ran to help Emily. We were going to have a hard night ahead of us.

**Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you like. I will try to update it as soon as I can. Sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that the others will be more interesting. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Fish

**Chapter 2**

**Seth POV**

About 15 minutes after I called my mom she came running in with all her medical supplies. She ran to the girl on the couch and looked her over.

"Looks like she has a concussion and is losing a lot of blood from the gash on her head. She has a fractured ankle and looks like some broken ribs too. It's a miracle she isn't dead."

I stood there frozen for a minute not sure what to do but snapped out of it when Emily spoke up.

"Do you need anything?"

"You are going to need Dr. Cullen. I can stop the bleeding but there isn't anything I else I could do."

_Great, _I thought, _Sam is going to love that idea. One of the Cullens in his house._

Ever since Jake imprinted on Nessie our relationship with the Cullens has been more, I don't know, relaxed, easygoing maybe? I mean we still might not like them as much but at least we trust them and don't worry about them being in the area.

While Emily was on the phone with Dr. Cullen I decided to go outside and get a hold of Sam. Making sure that I was far enough into the forest so no one could see me I tied my pants to my ankle and phased. Automatically the thoughts of the pack came into my head. Apparently they caught the leech because Embry was making jokes as usual while Paul kept thinking about food.

_Dr. Cullen is coming over. The girl is in worse shape than we thought. My mom said it was a miracle she was alive._

Sam's worried thoughts stormed into my head.

_When is he coming? Is Emily at the house alone? We have to hurry and get back. I'm not comfortable with leeches in my house without any of us around._

Jake's voice came into my head. _How bad is it? _

_Pretty bad. Broken ribs, concussion, lost lots of blood, and a fractured ankle._

_Ouch. That must really hurt._

_Really Embry? _

Sam's orders filled my head, _Head back to the house now. _

Eventually most of the pack was back at the house. Most of us stood there not sure what to do. The couch we all sat on was apparently taken and Dr. Cullen was doing work on the blonde girl. Sam ran into the kitchen to check on Emily. Emily bursted through the kitchen door with bandages, blankets, and pillows. When she saw all of us standing there yelled out at us, "What are you doing just standing there?! Get up, help, go run patrol! Make yourselves useful!"

That sure did wake us up because everyone, even Embry and Paul, the two most laziest wolves I have ever seen were even doing something. I helped with passing the tools. It came kind of a fluent job after a while. Eventually I was passing tools without even thinking about it, like sleep walking, but Quil and Embry's broke my trance. Eventually Sam had enough and ordered that anyone that was not working to go run patrols. The house was now suddenly quiet.

I was getting a better look at the blonde hair girl on the couch (my temporary name for her until she woke up). Her hair was bright, bright blonde. It was too bright to look nice on anyone but it worked great for her. She was somewhat tan but now looked really pale (probably from the loss of blood). She looked to be at about average height, around '5,5' or '5,6.' I kept thinking who could she be. Definitely not anyone from La Push and I never noticed her around Forks either. That and she was way to tan to be from around here. The weirdest thing about her though was that I still felt a strong pull toward her. It seemed like I knew her my whole life but I was sure that was not possible. I would have remembered her.

Paul interrupted my thoughts. He was running across the room with a glass of water. He said it was for the blonde girl on the couch when she woke up which, but I knew better. Paul was probably trying to get out of patrol. Of course the water never made it to the table. He tripped and the water spilled all over the blonde girl on the couch. Sam came in about to yell at Paul but something made the room quiet down. Her cuts were closing up. Even the giant gash on her forehead was healing at a really fast pace. And that wasn't even the biggest surprise. She turned into WATER for a minute then grew a fish tail! A TAIL! The blonde girl on the couch was a freaking MERMAID!

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully you found this one more interesting than the last one. The healing thing was a twist I added to make it more interesting. I will update as soon as I can. Luckily I'm on break so I have a lot of free time.**


	3. Fishy Imprint

**Chapter 3**

**Seth POV**

All of us stood frozen it shock for some time. Even Dr. Cullen seemed kind of surprised and he has probably saw a lot more supernatural stuff than I have. I couldn't stop staring at the blonde girl on the couch/ mermaid. I mean she looked even prettier as a fish, but then again she was covered n blood when I saw her as a human. I was still staring at her when she made a moan. That is when Dr. Cullen broke the silence, "It is amazing. Most of her cuts are almost healed and all that's left of the gash is that red scar. She will be fine and awake soon. I suggest bed rest for a couple of weeks. I will leave some pain pills for the broken ribs and ankle. Call me if she shows signs of a concussion."

"Thank you." Sam replied eyes still wide in shock.

After Dr. Cullen left Emily snapped out of it and started to go in mother mode. She started gathering towels and pillows for the guest bed. When she finished she started making a soup. Sam, Paul, and I still kind of stood there shocked until Emily threw a towel at Paul.

"Come on! Do some work! Paul, clean up this mess. Seth, carry her to the guest room and watch her until she wakes up."

Paul still stood there shocked. Eventually he said, "What about the tail?"

"I don't know Paul but I don't want anyone bothering her until she is fully healed, OK?"

Paul kept quiet after that. She seemed pretty irritated. After Paul cleaned the couch and floor it was my turn to do my job. When I turned around there was no tail on her.

"Paul! Where is her tail!"

"I don't know Seth! I was on the floor the whole time!"

I just smirked and picked her up. She felt frail and I was worried. Yea, the water healed her but what about the amount of blood lost? I started freaking out. Why the heck was I freaking out about a girl I barely knew? Eventually I reached the guest room. It was ocean themed (kind of a funny coincidence) with sea green walls. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. I was just about to leave when I heard a cry of pain. She was awake.

I look behind me and saw her eyes. The were blue but they could easily be mistaken as grey. I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. Everything around me blurred. The only thing I could see was her and those beautiful eyes. I felt the need to hug her and make sure she was okay. This girl has now become my center and my reason for living. She was gravity to me. I would do anything for her.

I didn't stop staring for a while. She was just to beautiful. She cocked her head and gave me a confused look which made me want to pull her in my arms more. Apparently I took to long because Paul ran in. He took one glance and saw that something was up. I couldn't stop staring. "Seth, SETH!" Paul called, "Earth to Seth." Eventually I tore my gaze away and looked to him. "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "Did you just im…."

Before he could finish she cried out in pain. She must have tried to move but didn't realize she had multiple broken ribs. I rushed over to her.

"Don't move!" I said. "You broke some ribs and it's going to hurt."

She nodded and winced when she tried to get comfortable. Paul left to get Emily who came in running in. She looked from me to the girl and saw my protective stance over her. Her eyes widened. "Seth, why don't you get some water for our guest. We wouldn't want her to feel weird and uncomfortable?" I got the hint. She just woke up and is probably freaking out since some random guy kept staring at her. But I didn't want to leave, I wanted to make sure she was ok.

That was when my angel piped up. "I don't need water. I think I need rest. Everything is rainbow and I'm seeing spots. I'm probably going to pass out."

"OK dear. Just call us when you wake up." Then Emily practically dragged me out the room.

**Putting in Angel's POV next so keep reading. Trying to get as much of my story up as I can!**


	4. Those Large, Dark Eyes

**Chapter 4**

**Her POV**

I woke up with a huge headache._ What happened? _I thought. _Where am I? Who am I? _That thought scared me for a minute, that couldn't be normal, but it hurt so much to think I didn't worry about it too much. I tried to sit up a bit but my side let out searing pain. I gasped. That is when he turned around. My eyes met with his large dark ones. They were beautiful. Full of life and excitement. At first his eyes looked surprised, then worried, then showed adoration; I think. We sat there staring at each other for a long time. He was very big. He looked to be like 6 feet of muscle. Even through his shirt you could see his toned abs.

I was getting a bit confused. Why was he staring at me? Is there something wrong? I cocked my head which only made his stare more intense. I was starting to get a little creeped out but something was telling me that this was right. Eventually a larger version of the boy came in.

"Seth, SETH!"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

The larger one started asking a question but it was covered by my cry of pain. I completely forgot about my side when I tried to move over to get a better look of the 2 large boys. The smaller one (Seth I think) rushed over to me.

"Don't move," he said, "You have some broken ribs and it is going to hurt."

I nodded and looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful and full of worry. That is when a woman came in. She would be very pretty but half of her face was covered in scars. She asked Seth to go get me some water. I never heard his reply. My head was swimming. Everything was rainbow, literally. Seth became red and yellow and the woman was going blue and green. The next thing I know I'm seeing spots. My head was killing me. All this talking and thinking hurt. I somehow found a way talk and sound normal.

"I don't need water. I need rest. I don't think seeing spots is normal."

The woman looked worried and nodded. She practically carried Seth out the room. It hurt too much to think what that was about. The next thing I know everything went black.

**Seth POV**

I was angry. I wanted to stay with my imprint and make sure she was safe. I started shaking. How dare that stupid leech hurt her?! Emily started to notice.

"Seth, I know your upset but you need to keep it together. She might have a very bad concussion. We need to do as much as we can to help her."

This didn't help the shaking. _Concussion! _I ran outside and phased not caring what happened to my clothes. Embry's thoughts hit me first but didn't care. All I could think about was my poor angel. I ran and didn't stop. Eventually I ran into Sam.

_Seth, stop. I know your upset but we got to do as much __as we can. Go back to the house and help. You can talk to her when she feels better, but do not freak her out. She was attacked and is probably scared._

I nodded. I knew he was right. I have to do everything in my power to help her heal. I ran as fast as I could back to the house. I put some clothes on that were behind a rock (extras if something like this happens). I walked in to Embry laughing.

"So your imprint is a fish?"

I growled.

"Shut up Embry!" Jake said. "She's part of the pack now!"

I ran upstairs before I could hear what the others had to say. I ran into Emily who was talking to Sam in a quiet voice.

"Seth, what is it?"

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing until she wakes up. I called Dr. Cullen and told him what she told us. He said she definitely has a concussion but he isn't sure how bad."

I was about to go outside and phase again but controlled myself. I walked into her room quietly and sat in a chair watching her sleep.


	5. Worry

**Chapter 5**

**Her POV**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was that boy, Seth. He was sleeping in the chair across from my bed. He looked pretty rough. His hair was messy and his clothes were dirty and worn. The next thing I noticed was my headache. It hurt but not as bad as the last time I woke up. Then again the last time I woke up I didn't know who I was. Then it hit me. I still don't know who I am or really anything. I started freaking out. That cannot be normal. I had to know what was going on. I slowly started to move but a searing pain in my side stopped me but I was to worried about what was going to care. I pushed through the pain and slowly got out of bed. I was not ready for what happen next. When I stood up my ankle screamed in protest. It collapsed under the weight and I fell with a thud. That woke Seth up. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face. He ran over and picked me up and dropped me on the bed softly. He was so warm I didn't want him to leave.

"Are you crazy?!" He asked. "You have a fractured ankle and multiple broken ribs and a concussion! You could have knocked yourself out! Don't scare me like that!"

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. Why would he be worried about me?

"Wait here," he said, "I'm going to get Emily. DO NOT try to walk again."

_Who the heck is Emily? _I thought. The next thing I know the woman with the scars came in. She looked relieved that I was awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I have a major headache and my side hurts."

She nodded and Seth ran to go get something. He came back with pills and water.

"To help with the pain," he said, " And try not to spill on yourself."

I looked at him confused then took the pills. Emily asked Seth to leave and she helped me change.

**Seth POV**

I was sleeping nicely dreaming about my angel when I heard a thud. I woke up and there she was lying on the floor. I rushed over to her and scooped her up.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked. "You have a fractured ankle and multiple broken ribs and a concussion! You could have knocked yourself out! Don't scare me like that!"

She looked kind of shocked. Almost surprised. Maybe she didn't expect me to freak out so much.

"Wait here," I said, "I'm going to get Emily. DO NOT try to walk again."

I ran to the kitchen. "Emily, EMILY! She is awake!"

Emily came running and I followed her to the guest room. Her and my angel talked a while. She said her head and side hurt. I hated it that she had to feel pain. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the pain meds and water. I rushed over to her.

"To help with the pain," I said, " And try not to spill on yourself."

She looked confused after that last part but she shrugged it off. When Emily told me leave so she could change I walked out of the room. I didn't want to leave but it would be kind of awkward if I watched. I ran to the kitchen where I ran into Embry.

"Hey Seth! How is your FISHY imprint!"

I growled. I hated it when Embry made fun of my angel. "DO NOT CALL HER THAT!"

Sam stepped between us. "Settle down both of you. We do not want to get in any fights while she is here!"

I stormed outside and Embry left for some food. I phased and guarded the house. I had to do something to keep my angel safe.

I ran back to the house. I couldn't stand being away from her for to long. I walked in and found my angel on the couch. She was smiling as Quil made one of his stupid jokes. Sam started introducing her to all of us. I walked in and sat by her. She smiled at me and my heart melted. She had the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. I couldn't stop staring and she started blushing. That made her even prettier than before. Sam interrupted my stare. "And that is Seth." She nodded and smiled at me. Emily walked in and told us that Dr. Cullen would be here any time now to check on my angel. I felt bad that I didn't have anything to call her by.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

She replied, "That's the problem, I don't know."

**Thanks for reading! Trying to get as much of the story uploaded as I can! Please follow and comment! **


	6. I Don't Remember

**Chapter 6**

**Seth POV**

I got pretty worried. She didn't know who she was! That isn't normal! We all stood there in awkward silence until Sam broke it.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Where your from?"

"No"

"Your age?"

"No"

"Anything about your life?"

"No"

Sam ran into the kitchen and told Emily to call Dr. Cullen and tell him to get here fast. She nodded.

We all kind of stood there in awkward silence again. I looked at my angel. She looked worried and scared. I wanted to pull her into my lap and tell her it was going to be OK but that would be awkward since I just met her.

She spoke up breaking the silence.

"So you guys have no idea who I am?"

We all shook our heads. She smirked and shook her head. She still had a look of worry on her face.

"Great," she said in a sarcastic tone, "I could be serial killer for all I know."

My face was full of shock and worry. When Embry saw it he started cracking up. I walked up and punched his arm. The rest of the pack started cracking up too. Then she asked, "What happened?"

**Her POV**

"What happened?" I asked. They all kind of stood there in silence. That is when the oldest, Sam, jumped in. "You were attacked. We found you unconscious and brought you back here."

"Oh," I said still confused, "So here would be…"

"My house."

"And that is in….."

"La Push, Washington"

I was kind of shocked. Something told me Washington was a long way from home, wherever it was.

"Thanks," I said, "I probably would be dead right now."

"Don't thank me," Sam said, "Seth saved you and brought you here."

I blushed. This might seem weird but in the few minutes I have known Seth I already have a crush on him. Sometimes I think I could get lost in his eyes. They were full of light and excitement. Emily eventually came in and served dinner. I was afraid it was going to hurt too much to eat but Emily made soup, which I was grateful for. Then she brought in like 10 large pizzas! The boys ran to the table and didn't stop eating! In less than 5 minutes the pizza was gone. I stood there with my mouth gaping open. Emily laughed, "They eat a lot. That is just dinner and I haven't even gotten to dessert!" Just "a lot" wasn't enough to describe how much they ate. I mean each of them got like a large pizza!

I was so busy observing the boys I didn't even try the soup. It felt good to have something in my stomach. I must not have eaten in days. It took less than a minute for me to finish the soup. Apparently it surprised everyone because they were staring at me with their mouths gaping open.

"What?" I asked. "I haven't eaten in days!"

They all laughed and stood up. Emily came in and asked if I wanted some water. I nodded. It must have been days since I drank anything either. Paul ran back with my water.

"Don't spill it this time Paul!" Emily yelled.

He laughed and ran over to me. That is when Quil bumped into Paul and the water spilled all over me.

They all stood staring at me with worry. I kept wondering why then when I looked down and it hit me.


	7. In Shock

**Chapter 7**

**Her POV**

I looked down and I turned into water for a second then I grew a tail! I looked down in shock. That cannot be normal! Before I could say anything else my ribs cried out in protest. Apparently growing a fish tail stresses them out. I cried out and Seth ran over asking if I was OK. My ribs hurt so much the pain was all I could think about. I cried out again and I think tears even came out. Seth was asking what was wrong. I was able to get out in a fast and breathless whisper the word "ribs." He glared at Paul and Quil for a minute and told me I was going to be fine. I started seeing red spots. The pain was too much. I looked at Seth's face for comfort. I was starting to have a panic attack. Seth's beautiful brown eyes stared back at me in worry. He told me to concentrate on my breaths. I did but never stopped staring at his face. It was beautiful. I didn't stop staring, even when Dr. Cullen walked through the door.

**Seth POV**

I watched as Paul handed my Angel a drink. The next thing I knew Quil pushed him over slightly and the water spilled all over her. I stood there with a worried look on my face. Does she know about the tail? She turned into water the grew a tail, again. She looked kind of shocked for a second. I don't think she had any idea about it. The she cried out in pain. I ran over to her side. I asked her what was wrong. She made a breathless whisper, "ribs." I glared at Paul and Quil for a minute then tried to help my angel. She let out another cry of pain then tears came down her face. She started having a panic attack. Broken ribs and a fish tail can be a lot to handle. I told her to steady her breaths. She didn't stop staring at me, and I couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes were full of pain and shock. I kept staring in those beautiful bluish-grey eyes, trying to calm the storm inside them. Dr. Cullen ran in and looked straight at my angel and her tail. Sam was explaining what had happened. When I looked at my angel's arms they were covered in goosebumps. I mean she was soaking wet and only had her mermaid top. I grabbed a towel and dried her off then grabbed a blanket. The next I knew she had legs. Then it clicked. When you dry her off her tail goes away. It was so simple!

**Her POV**

I felt better after my tail went away. The pain was still excruciating but I was coping. Seth looked proud when my tail disappeared. After throwing the blanket over me he was right by my side again. That is when Dr. Cullen came over and asked me how I feel.

"Fine," I said. "The pain in my side is starting to die down."

"That's good. When you uh…. changed it must have stressed the ribs. Don't worry about the ribs tough, they will heal. The only thing you need to worry about is your head. Do you really not remember anything?"

"No. Not even my name."

Dr. Cullen's face filled with worry. He asked to see Sam, Seth, and Emily outside. Seth looked back at me with worry then left. I already missed him.

**Seth POV**

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"Everything will heal," Dr. Cullen replied, "But she has a bad case of amnesia. Her memories might come back to her later or never. Find her a home. Give her a name. Give her new memories. Fill her in on everything. She will end up with Seth anyway. Help her. She is probably stressed and shocked, especially after what just happened. Call me if you need anything."

Sam nodded and I ran back to my angel. I'm going to do everything in my power to help her get through this.


	8. The Angel

**Chapter 8**

**Seth POV**

"So what did the doc say?" She asked as if nothing was wrong. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want her to worry. She saw my face and said in a soft tone, "Seth, I know there is something wrong. You can tell me. I won't freak out. I just saw myself turn into a fish. I think I can handle this."

Sam replied to her statement. "You have a bad case of amnesia. You are going to have start over. You are welcome to stay with me and Emily for as long as you like."

First her face looked shocked then she masked it. Almost like she was trying to cover her emotions. She didn't want me to worry.

"I couldn't ask that of you guys. I can find myself somewhere to stay. Really. You have already done so much."

I stood there staring at Sam. Would he let her go off on her own? If she was then I was definitely going with her. That is when Emily jumped in.

"If Sam posed that as a question then let me rephrase that. You ARE staying with us. Doctor's orders."

Go Emily! I looked at her with a look of relief. That is when I decided it was time for her to have a name.

"Since I am tired of calling you by her, she, and you lets give you a name."

My angel laughed and replied, "I can't think of one so y'all can choose."

Embry's eyes lit up. "How about Fishy?! Its catchy, don't you think?"

I growled and glared at him. My angel replied back, "Really Embry? NO!"

He laughed and I just growled some more. Then before I could think the words were already out of my mouth.

"ANGEL!"

She looked at me confused for a minute then started blushing. I looked down sheepishly and she smiled. I looked up and met her eyes, those beautiful eyes and was suddenly lost in their beauty. Paul started laughing when he saw. We both looked up and glared at him which only made him laugh harder. Sam frowned at Paul then said, "Angel works for me. How do you like it? It is your name after all."

She replied back with a smile, "It works for me!"

**Angel's POV**

I now had a name. I mean I must have had a name before, but I don't remember it. If Paul or Embry would have brought that name up I would have slapped them, but it was the way Seth said it that made me fall in love with it. _Angel. _I couldn't stop saying it before I went to bed.

Not only did I now have a name, I had a home. Sam and Emily said I could stay with them until I graduated. This meant I would have to go to school in the fall, but I needed an age. Dr. Cullen suggested that we go through each grade's curriculum since only my memory was affected. If I knew most of it then I must have passed that grade and if I barely knew any of it then I never was in that grade to begin with. It would also give us a clue to my age. Seth was almost 16 and going into the 10th grade. We figured I was around his age, so now I'm 15.

Dr. Cullen said my ankle and ribs should be completely healed in a couple of weeks. I just should stay away from water because changing stressed the ribs. After talking with the guys and Dr. Cullen we decided it was a good idea if no one knew about my tail. It was only between us.

I have no problem fitting in with the boys. They seem to think of me as a little sister. Which can be good or bad. Embry never misses a chance to make fun of my tail which always results with a glare or slap from me and a growl from Seth. Paul never missed a chance to make fun of me whenever I blushed over Seth's name. Which would also result with a glare or slap from me and a growl from Seth. Sometimes Sam would even get upset with Paul and frown at him then tell him to go patrol (whatever that meant. Emily said they were in security). I am like a daughter to him. Jake and I have gotten really close. He is like the big brother I never had. Seth was always by my side. He always offered to carry me from the bed to the couch. He always insisted on staying the night. One time he spent a week at Sam and Emily's. Then is mom called and she seemed pretty upset. Sam was too. He got tired of waking up to Seth's snoring everyday.

I stayed inside most of the time since I only had one leg to walk on. At first I was worried that I was going to get to lonely but one of the guys was literally with me all the time. Seth was with me most of the time. Sometimes I got Jake and Jared as company when they weren't out on "errands."

I eventually got into a routine everyday. I mean there were only two places I could go. Seth would wake me up and carry me to the couch. Emily served me meals. I would spend the day doing something on the couch with one of the guys. Then Seth would carry me back to my bed then tuck me in. The best part of the day was when I would wake up to Seth smiling down at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Then he would say my name. _Angel._


	9. Creepy Forest

**Chapter 9**

**Angel POV**

After two weeks of bed rest I was finally allowed to walk. My ankle and ribs healed up enough where I could walk around but not at a fast pace or for a long time. I also couldn't swim, but I really could have cared less. I was getting sick of the house. Luckily it wasn't raining (for once) and I could go outside. I woke up extra early knowing Seth was still asleep. I got changed into some of Emily's old clothes (I didn't need her help with changing anymore) and walked outside. I decided to take a small walk in the forest. I wasn't planning on going to far. Before I left I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I finally could get out of the house.

**Seth POV**

I got to Sam and Emily's a bit late today. I no longer stayed the night much. My mom starts to freak out. I still haven't told her that I imprinted. I couldn't really think of a way to bring it up. You just don't talk about soul mates in normal conversations. I couldn't wait to spend time with Angel today. She finally didn't have to stay in bed all day. Dr. Cullen said she could walk but not too much. I was kind of going to miss carrying her in between rooms. She felt safe in my arms. I ran through the door of Sam's house. I grabbed an apple and started eating.

"Is she up yet?" I asked

"I haven't seen her all morning. Then again I just got up. Probably still sleeping. Go wake her up Seth." Emily replied.

I nodded and ran to her room. I always loved waking Angel up. She would be really angry at first then she would smile. Sometimes she falls back to sleep after I wake her up. When that happens I open her blinds then carry her to the kitchen, still half-asleep. I ran into her room about to laugh because I knew she would glare at me for opening up the blinds. I noticed that there was no one in the bed. The bed was made and her blinds were already open. I ran to the kitchen.

"She isn't in her room!" Emily looked surprised and Sam's eyes widened.

"I don't know where else she could be." Emily said

I started getting worried. Where could she have gone with an injured ankle and ribs? I was about to go out and look for her when I heard a howl. There was an emergency. I ran outside and phased with Sam. What if Angel was in trouble? Thoughts of the rest of the pack filled my head.

_Vampire not to far from your house Sam. Probably after a hiker._

_Thanks Jared! On our way. _

Sam and I followed the scent. We were eventually joined by Quil and Embry. Jared wasn't joking when he not to far from your house. The vampire was only 5 minutes away. I'm surprised no one noticed it earlier. Sam told Brady to go guard Emily while the rest of us hunted this leech down. As we got closer I was picking up another familiar scent. The scent of Angel.

**Angel POV**

The forest was amazing. It was beautiful. I loved the smell of the trees and how green everything was. I could hear birds and sometimes saw the occasional squirrel. I made sure not to stray to far from Sam and Emily's house. I didn't want to get lost and have to sleep here for the night. The forest was very pretty but seemed a bit creepy too.

It was nice to finally get some fresh air and some time alone. It allowed me to cry over frustrations without worrying about anyone seeing me. I hated it when people saw me cry.. It drew too much attention to myself. I mean I already attracted enough looks with the bright blonde hair of mine. It stood out on cloudy days, which happened to be almost everyday. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when school starts. After going through multiple text books and me falling asleep multiple times Sam and Emily came to the conclusion that I was going into the 10th grade with Seth. The other argument that occurred was whether I would go to Forks High School or the one here on the reservation. I technically wasn't Quileute but I lived with Sam and Emily. They even said I could use their last name if needed which made me Angel Uley. Sam said he was going to talk the Elders. School was going to start soon.

I kept walking and decided I should turn back. I shouldn't be walking too much and I didn't want Sam and Emily to worry. Right before I turned around I heard a branch crack. I looked behind me and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model. She had long and beautiful black hair and was very pale. Then something caught me off guard. Her eyes were a crimson red.


	10. Crimson Eyes

**Chapter 10**

**Angel POV**

I couldn't stop staring at those crimson eyes, and that's not a good thing. The woman smiled which only creeped me out even more. Then she licked her lips and I knew it was time to go. I turned around and was about to run when she ran in front of she snarled and showed me her fangs. I was face to face with a blood thirsty vampire. I stood there shocked then it hit me. I need to get out of here.

"You know," she said, "It has been a very long time since I found someone who smells as good as you."

"Oh," I said starting to panic, "Do you want the perfume I use?"

Might as well die with some humor.

"There is the human scent but something else is there. It smells salty and fresh. It is almost addicting. I'm surprised no else has gotten to you."

She started walking closing. Then her eyes went black. She was hungry and I was her meal. I screamed. Then I felt a burning pain on my face. The vampire lady slapped me. Now I'm usually not much of a hot-head but if you slap me your not going to get away with it, so I kicked her. That was definitely not a good idea. She seemed to get even angrier. The vampire pushed me up against the tree and grazed her fangs across my neck. I screamed even louder. She slapped me again. I felt blood trickling down my check into my mouth. Right before her fangs entered my neck she was tackled by a very, very large wolf. I wanted to stay and get a closer look at the creature but I figured that wouldn't be a good idea. I needed to put as much space between me and the vampire as possible. I ran, ignoring the pain in my ankle. Then I fell. When I tried to stand up both ankles this time protest in pain and I collapsed.

I know I should have stopped and waited for help, but the vampire really freaked me out so I wanted to get as much space between the two of us. I crawled to where I thought the house was and ended up in a clearing. I was lost. But my stupid brain kept telling me to keep looking for the trail so I kept crawling around dangerous woods searching for my way home.

**Seth POV**

The minute Angel's scent mixed with the vampires I started to worry. When I heard her scream I rushed over to the vampire and my angel. When I heard the second scream I started sprinting and was full of anger. Right before the vampire's fangs entered my Angel's neck I ran over and tackled the leech to the ground. The others joined me and surrounded the leech. I was ready to rip her head off. I growled then lunged at her. She side-stepped me and that is when Sam caught the her and killed her.

I looked around expecting to see Angel but she wasn't there. I got worried again.

_She is probably at the house. _I heard Sam say.

I nodded and ran to the house with the others. After I changed I ran inside expecting to see Angel crying in shock or something.

"Emily! Where is Angel?"

"I don't know Seth. I thought she was with you!"

Now I was freaking out. She is still in the forest! What if she ran into another vampire? What is she got lost? I was about to run out and phase to go look for her when Sam stopped me.

"Seth, we don't want to scare her when we find her. All of us need to split up as humans and look through the forest. Got it?"

I nodded and listened as Sam gave out the jobs. I ran out and started searching when he was done.

"Seth! Wait up!" I heard Jake yell. I turned around to face him.

"I'll phase and catch her scent while you follow me as a human."

I nodded. "I owe you one."

"No Seth I owe you." Then Jake phased.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love to hear feedback or how you think the story should go. I appreciate all the views. I will update as much as possible. Thanks!**


	11. Addicting

**Chapter 11**

**Seth POV**

It didn't take long for us to find her scent. Sometimes we found a drop of her blood on the trail. This made me move at a faster pace. I couldn't stop calling her name. I couldn't stop worrying about her. Eventually we came to a clearing. Jake looked around a bit then kept moving. _How far could she have gotten? _I thought. After about 5 more minutes of following Jake I saw something bright. As I got closer I noticed the bright blonde hair of my angel. I ran to her. The left side of her face was covered in blood and there were scrapes on the side of her neck. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against a tree. "Angel! Angel!" _Please don't be dead. _I thought. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Seth," she said with a smile. I hugged her and relieve flooded through me.

"Are you ok? You were unconscious. Why didn't you come straight back to the house?"

"Settle down Seth," she said, "Yes, I'll be fine. I was just sleeping. And I got lost."

I nodded relaxing a bit more.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About 2 why?"

"I've crawled around for almost 4 hours! No wonder I'm so tired!"

I started worrying again. "Crawling?"

"I fell and did something to my good ankle. Looks like another week in bed." She sighed. Then she shivered.

"You cold?"

She nodded. I scooped her up and walked back to the house, keeping her close the whole time.

**Angel POV**

I felt warm and protected in Seth's arms. He was so hot (and not in the way your thinking). When I ask him about it he says it's just genes so I no longer ask. The memories of the vampire came flooding back and I shuddered. She said I was addicting. Does that mean other vampires are attracted to me? If it does then does that put the guys and Emily in danger? I shuddered again just thinking about it. Seth noticed.

"Are you OK?" He asked with eyes full of worry.

I nodded and decided to stop thinking about it. I hated to make Seth upset. Eventually we reached the house. I was surprised to find all the guys there waiting. Even Leah, who I was sure didn't like me, was there also. Seth was about to lay me down on the couch but I didn't want him to leave. He was to warm and I felt so safe. I hung on to his neck. He looked surprised at first then quickly sat down with me in his lap with a huge smile on his face. I leaned into chest for the warmth and safety.

Sam came by and sat next to Seth and I. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The memories came flooding back. All I could think about were those crimson eyes turning black from hunger. I started shaking and I think a tear rolled down my face. Seth pulled me in closer. The words of the vampire were still stuck in my head. _Your so addicting. I'm surprised no one has gotten to you yet. _

My shaking increased. My breathing became faster. I was crying. I was panicking. This freaked me out. I never panicked. I hated showing emotions, but I was going into a full-blown panic attack.

I heard Seth in my ear, "Your Ok, your safe now, she isn't going to hurt you, I'm here to keep you safe."

This settled me down a bit. No matter what he was here with me. He would keep me safe. When I settled down enough to speak I told them what was scaring me.

"She said I was addicting. That she was surprised that others haven't gotten to me before. There are going to be more." Then I started panicking again. Tears wouldn't stop coming down. Seth just held on to me tighter. Then I remembered what he said earlier.

"Seth?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know it was a she?"

**Thanks for reading! I will update tomorrow afternoon. Please review!**


	12. Keep Close

**Chapter 12**

**Angel POV**

All the guys stood there silently with wide eyes. I knew something was up. I looked at them all with a serious stare. "So….. How did you know?" Sam was the first to respond.

"We will tell you when the time is right but not now. We need to clean you up first and check out your ankle."

I nodded and replied, "Soon"

Once all my scrapes were cleaned and bandaged Emily checked out my ankle. I just twisted my good ankle and the fractured one was just stressed. Emily said it would be fine after we iced it. After I handled my injuries I ate dinner. It was too late for lunch. Emily made pasta and cookies. I made sure to grab my servings first before the food disappeared. I was still pretty freaked out about the vampire, but held my emotions in. I could tell that Seth and Sam were still pretty worried due to the panic attack I had. Whenever I looked at them they would stare intently at me, eyes full of worry.

After dinner I watched a movie with the boys while I sat on Seth's lap. About halfway through the movie I started yawning. That was when Seth carried me half-asleep to my room. He laid me down and tucked me in. He was about to leave but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me then I scooted over to make more room then pointed to the space beside me. He smiled then jumped in and held me close in his arms. Sleep eventually overtook me and I was out, sleeping in Seth's safe arms.

**Seth POV**

I sat there watching Angel sleep. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed. I sat there gazing at her beautiful face until Sam came in. He shook is hand as a sign for me to come in hall with him. Once he closed Angel's door he started to whisper.

"I'm worried about her," he said. "If what she said is true we can never let her out of our sight. Talk to the Cullens. See what they think. Your close with them. Take her to visit Nessie."

I nodded. "And what will we do when school starts?"

"Make sure one of us is with her at each class."

"When will we tell her?"

"When she is comfortable with all of us and the Elders and has gotten used to the idea of vampires."

I nodded again then headed back into Angel's room then laid down next to her. I held her in my arms protectively then fell asleep. Tomorrow we'll visit the Cullens.


	13. Embarrassed

**Chapter 13**

**Angel POV**

I woke up with a start. I was still shaking and shivering from the dream. I was running in the forest when I ran into the vampire with the crimson eyes. She smiled then showed me her fangs. Then she pushed me up against a tree and forced me to watch everyone I loved being murdered right in front of me. Just thinking about it made a tear fall down my cheek. I looked beside me. Seth wasn't with me. I got up and left for the bathroom. After spending almost 15 minutes brushing out my hair I ran downstairs for breakfast. Emily was cooking pancakes while Sam read the newspaper. He looked up at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore"

He nodded then started talking.

"Seth and Jake are going to take you around town and introduce you to some people. Give you a tour, maybe take you shopping."

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't sure how I would react to shopping. I'm sure I've done it before but I'm not sure if I liked it, but I do need new clothes for school which was going to start in a few weeks. The guys say I'm a tomboy but Emily says that I definitely have a girly side to me. I guess we'll find out.

Then he added, "They'll be here in half an hour to pick you up."

I started to freak out. _Half an hour! That only gave me like 10 minutes to shower._

I glared at Sam then ran upstairs to get ready. I turned on the water and jumped in. Then I remembered the tail. I fell over with a thump.

Emily came bursting through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just forgot about the tail!"

She smiled and left. After spending 15 minutes trying to get out of the tub and dry myself off I ran to my room to get changed. I noticed a blue sweater and white denim shorts laying on my bed. Those couldn't be Emily's. After I changed I ran downstairs. I still had 5 minutes till the guys showed up.

"Where did the clothes come from?" I asked.

"Leah's."

"Oh." _Apparently she does like me._

Then Seth and Jake came sprinting through the door. Quil and Embry followed. When they saw me Quil said, "Ewwww! You look like a girl." I walked up and slapped him. Embry started to laugh.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked. I smiled and nodded.

**Seth POV**

All of us ran to Jake's car. He grabbed his keys. I wasn't old enough to drive yet. "In the back kids!" Angel rolled her eyes at him and I playfully punched him. Jake and I decided to take here to Port Angeles first. We didn't want to get Alice involved. Right before we reached the highway Jake's eyes widened. "I forgot my wallet!" Angel groaned. I was kind of glad. We were sitting pretty close together on the seats. Jake made a sharp U-turn and made his way to his house.

"Do you have your wallet?" Jake asked.

"No, I thought you were paying for everything."

"No, you are. She is your impr-, you invited her"

_Nice save I thought._

"Then why do you need your wallet?"

"Because I'm buying Nessie a present!"

"What are you going to get her! She will probably be 11 next week."

"I don't know Seth! That is why I'm looking around. Do we need to run by your house for your wallet?"

"Apparently!"

After we ran by Jake's we drove over to my house. I looked at Jake and Angel. "Stay in the car. I'll be right back!"

"But Seth! Your mom would love to meet Angel!" Jake said almost laughing.

He opened Angel's door and led her inside. I glared at him. When I walked in I saw Leah smiling at me. _Great. _I glared at her too and said, "Don't you dare." She smiled again and yelled, "MOM! Seth brought a girl home!" I growled.

My mom came running in. I looked over at Jake and Leah. They were laughing and giving me a thumbs up. I growled again.

"It's true! Seth really did bring home a girl!" Then she looked at Angel and started talking. "I have waited forever for this day to come. Seth has never brought a female home!"

"Or dated one!" Leah said.

I growled. "I have to!"

"No you haven't! We would have seen it!"

I growled.

"Kids! Settle down. Lets make Seth's girlfriend feel at home!"

Angel blushed and Jake started cracking up. "I'm Mrs. Clearwater, Seth's mom."

"I'm Angel."

"Oh, that's such a pretty name. Did Sam give you that name?"

"No, Seth did!" Jake said laughing.

I looked down at the ground.

"Oh that's so sweet! What a great choice Seth!"

My mom lead Angel into the living room.

"Would you like to see some of Seth's baby pictures?"

"Sure!" Angel replied with a huge grin across her face.

"May I see them too Mrs. Clearwater?" Jake asked innocently.

"Of course you can Jake!"

I groaned. "We really need to be going! We were heading to Port Angeles to get Angel her own set of clothes."

"Nonsense Seth!" Jake said. "Sam gave us the day!"

I glared at him. After about half an hour of listening to my mom tell Angel and Jake every embarrassing moment in my life we were finally able to leave.

"I love your mom Seth! She is so sweet!"Angel said.

I smiled. I loved it when she was happy.

"But did you really have to use Cheerios until you were 4?"

I looked down at the ground while Jake sat in the front laughing.


	14. Best Friend

**Chapter 14**

**Angel's POV**

We drove around for about 15 minutes. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Cullen's." Seth said.

"I thought Dr. Cullen didn't need to check on me anymore?"

"We thought we could introduce you to his family. Jake and I are really close with them."

"Oh."

The drive was long and boring. All I saw were trees. Dr. Cullen must live way out of the Forks city limits. At least I had Seth right next to me. He would crack jokes and annoy Jake while I sat there laughing. Eventually we made a last turn and ended up in front of a giant house. Seth led me to the front door. Instead of knocking Jake and Seth just walked right in. A little girl came running in squealing. "Jake!" She yelled. The little girl looked to be about 8 or 9. She was beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair and was very pale. Jake ran up and spun her around. She squealed again. Then I heard another voice, "Jake, Seth!" A girl who looked to be about Jake's age ran through the door. She was beautiful also and resembled the child. She long, wavy brown hair and was very pale. She looked to be a supermodel. "Bells!" Jake said and gave her a hug. "Hey Bella!" Seth said. "This is Angel!" Bella looked at me and smiled. "I'm Bella nice to meet you!" I nodded and smiled. Seth grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. "Everyone, this is Angel." Seth said. Another girl skipped up to me. She looked to be about 17 or 18. She was short and had short black hair. She resembled a pixie. "I'm Alice," she said, "We are going to be great friends!" I nodded again and smiled. Seth pulled me over to a woman. She looked to be in her twenties and a soft smile. "I'm Esme." Then a bulky, pale guy walked up. "I'm Emmet," he said. I looked across the room and saw another pale guy. He also resembled the child. He had light brown hair and was tall. He walked up to me and smiled. "I'm Edward." Then Seth dragged me over to where Jake was. He was holding the little girl. "And that is Nessie." Seth said. I smiled. I had a soft spot for children. She skipped up to me and gave me a hug. "Why don't you take Nessie outside to play?" I nodded with a confused expression on my face. Why did he want me gone so soon? Nessie grabbed my hand and skipped outside. I took one last look at Seth and smiled.

**Seth POV**

Once Angel was outside Edward started to speak, "Congrats Seth! She seems very nice." "Thanks." I mumbled.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Seth imprinted on Angel." Jake said.

"That's great!" Bella said. "She is so nice and pretty!" I smiled and nodded. She was just like an Angel.

"Is that what you came here to tell us?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I said. "A vampire attacked Angel a couple of days ago."

Bella gasped. "She's ok but….." I didn't get to finish. I started to shake. Bella's eyes widened. I never had problems with phasing when I didn't want to. I had good control. "Jake," Bella said, "Why don't you finish for Seth?"

Jake nodded and continued. "The vampire said she was addicting. That more would come for her. Sam was wondering if that was true. If it was possible for a vampire to come after her whenever she walked outside?"

"Her smell is strong. It is different and more unique than others Like Bella's was but more tempting." Edward said. "Sadly, we could smell her from 2 miles away. It is too strong. That is why Jasper left to go hunting with Carlisle."

I started to shake again. Angel would be in danger when she walked outside. She could never be safe when a vampire was around.

"Seth," Esme said, "She is welcome to stay here when needed. We will protect her." I nodded. Then it started to rain. I was about to run outside and grab Angel but her and Nessie came running through the door laughing. "Angel is amazing!" Nessie said.

"I know." I replied.

**Angel POV**

Nessie grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. When we got outside Nessie pulled out the hose and asked, "Do you want to have a water fight? I tried to play with Emmet but he always cheats."

"NO!" I yelled. Nessie looked surprised. "Why not she asked?"

"I'm, uh, scared of water."

"Oh," she said, "How do you drink?"

"Through a straw."

"Oh" As Nessie pulled backed the hose she pushed the handle to hard. Water came spewing out. I put my hands out in front of me waiting for the water to hit me but nothing happened. I looked up. The water that came out of the hose was frozen solid. I stood there with my mouth gaping open. How did I do that? "That's so cool!" Nessie said. "Do it again?" I smiled and nodded.

"Lets first get this cleaned up." I said. "And Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Not even Seth or Jake?"

"No. I don't want to freak them out."

Nessie smiled and nodded. Then she started jumping on the ice trying to crush it. She laughed as it crumbled into tiny pieces. I started laughing too. When Nessie was finished she pushed on the hose's handle again, making sure it was slow. I held my hand up and it froze. Nessie laughed again and started crushing the ice. I sat down by a tree and watched. When she finished she came over and sat next to me.

"I promise I won't tell." She said. "But I think you should. It wouldn't be the craziest thing they've seen."

I gave her a confused look and replied back, "Thanks."

She nodded and smiled. We sat there for a minute in silence until Nessie broke it.

"You're the first friend I've had outside of Jake and Seth."

I smiled and said, "Your my first too."

"Does that make us best friends?" She asked.

I nodded and said, "I guess it does."

She squealed and gave me a hug. "So we can have sleepovers and do girly stuff?"

I laughed again and nodded. "So now that we're best friends," she said, "Am I allowed to ask you this?"

"Ask me what?"

"Are you and Seth dating?"

I blushed and shook my head. "We only met last month. What makes you think that?"

"He always smiles at you and looks at you in a weird way, and the way he stood so close to you. Do you like him?" She asked.

I blushed. She squealed."YOU DO!" I put my hand on her mouth.

"He could hear you!" I whispered.

"Sorry." Nessie said. "But could I plan out your outfits on your dates. Alice does it all the time for Mom and she is always so excited.

"If I get one." I said.

"You will, trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you eight? You sound like a 16-year-old."

"I grow up fast." She replied. "How old are you?"

"Seth's age I think. We aren't sure."

"Oh. We should probably get inside. It's about to rain."

I nodded then Nessie said, "Race you!"

I laughed and said, "Now you sound like an eight year old!" Then raced after her.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have mid-terms coming up. Special thanks to Gotta Love Winter for following my story and everyone else who has read this. I really appreciate the support. Thank you!**


	15. Nightmares

**Chapter 15**

**Angel POV**

_I was running. Trees flashed by as branches scraped at my ankle. I wasn't sure what I was running from I just knew I had to go fast. Eventually I made it to the tree, the same tree I was attacked on. The crimson eyes of the vampire stared back at me. She had Seth cornered on the tree. She bit his neck. I screamed and tried to run to him, but I was stuck. I couldn't move. I watched as Seth was dying, then the view started to change. Now Nessie was cornered and I watched screaming as the vampire sucked the life out of her. For what felt like forever I watched as the vampire sucked the life out of person I loved and cared about. When the vampire was done she looked at me. She started calling my name. She ran up to me and bit my neck._

I woke up to screaming and yelling until I noticed it was coming from me. Tears came streaming down my face and sweat covered my forehead. Seth bursted through the room. He looked at me and gasped. Did I really look that bad? He ran over and laid down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "I heard you screaming from downstairs."

I nodded. "Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to recall the events. I would kill myself before something like that ever happens. I couldn't lose Seth. I loved him too much. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Now I see what Seth gasped at. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were stained with tears. My face was so pale it was almost white and my hair was sticking up in every way it could. I frowned and brushed my hair then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. The smell of pancakes hovered in the air. My stomach growled.

"You don't look so good," Paul said.

"Shut UP!"

"And cranky too!" I growled. Emily laid a stack full of pancakes in front of my face. "Eat up!" She said. She didn't have to tell me twice. On my fourth pancake Seth ran into the kitchen. Emily laid four stacks of pancakes in front of his face and he dug in. "Whats up Cherrio!" Paul said.

Seth glared. "Did you tell him?"

I shook my head. "Talk to Jake." Then Sam walked in.

"Great news! Angel will be attending school in La Push with Seth, Brady, and Collin next week."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. School? What is it like? I mean I know I've gone to school before but all memories of that are gone.

Seth groaned. "Next week! Can't I just skip the 1st semester?"

I looked up at Seth and Sam. "Is school really that bad?" I asked, fear clear in my voice.

Sam glared at Seth. "It isn't. Seth is just to lazy to get up and actually go."

I nodded but was still freaking out inside. At least I had my own wardrobe. Nessie and Alice took me shopping last week for my own clothes. Alice tried to get me heels but I refused. They hurt way to much.

"So what do you want to do today?" Seth asked.

"Can we go to the beach?"

Since school started next week I only had a little time to do this. I wanted to go to experiment with my tail. Maybe I could convince Sam to drop me off at the beach or tell him I'm going with Paul then convince him to leave.

"Seth can take you." Sam said.

I nodded then ran upstairs to change.

**Seth POV**

Once Angel's door shut Sam looked at me. "Keep a close eye on her. You remember what happened last time she took a stroll on the beach." I shook a little then nodded. "We will make sure she has a class with you, Collin, or Brady at all times once school starts." "Thank you." I said.

"When are you going to tell her?"

I shrugged. "When the time is right."

"Don't wait to long." Sam said.

I nodded. I didn't want to hurt her.


	16. Experiments

**Chapter 16**

**Angel's POV**

Paul ended up driving Seth and I to the beach. Once begot there I ran to the deserted section of the beach. I was just about to jump in when Seth grabbed my arm.

"You do know what happens when you touch water, right?"

"Yep!" I said and dove in. After 10 seconds my beautiful, orange tail was back. I hid behind some rocks then looked around to make sure no one was around then I swam up to Seth and Paul.

"Time me." I said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Time how long I can hold my breath! I want to test it out!"

Paul rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

"Ready, GO!"

I went underwater and started swimming. The view was amazing. I could see everything clearly, nothing was blurry. At first I was just swimming slowly then I started to speed up. In a minute I was at full speed and going fast. Everything beside me was a blur. When I thought I traveled to far I swam back to the coast. I decided to see what I could find on the ocean floor. I swam further down when something shiny caught my eye. I swam closer to it then picked it up. It was a beautiful ring. It looked to be made of moonstone but I wasn't sure. I put it on my finger and swam around some more. After swimming around and exploring some more I went up to the surface for air.

"So what's my time?" I asked.

Seth and Paul stared at me in shock. "37 minutes!"

"And that's not all," I said. "You should have seen how fast I was going underwater. It was amazing."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Full of yourself today aren't ya?"

I laughed as I dragged myself out of the water. "Ugh, my tail's so heavy!"

Paul laughed and Seth ran over to help me. "Thanks!" I said with a smile.

"No problem, how did you get the ring?"

"Found it." I said as I dried out in the sun. Seth came over and laid down next to me. Paul sighed.

"How long is this supposed to take?" He ask.

I glared. "Until I'm completely dried off."

"Why didn't you bring a towel?"

"Why didn't you remind me to bring a towel?" Paul sighed and started to mumble. A the wind slightly blew and I shivered.

"You cold?" Seth asked.

Paul laughed. "Really Seth? Of course she is cold! It's 40 degrees and all she has is a mermaid top."

Seth glared and took his shirt off. "Here, to dry yourself off." I grabbed the shirt but couldn't stop staring at Seth and 6-pack. Hopefully I wasn't drooling.

Paul noticed and started laughing. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!"

I blushed then glared at Paul. "Shut up!"

"Shouldn't you be with Rachel?" Seth asked.

"I should but Sam wants me to babysit you and Seth."

"Why?" I asked

"Because Sam has practically adopted you and he gets worried with he amount of time you and Seth spend together."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Paul!"


	17. Cravings

**Chapter 17**

**Angel's POV**

I woke up screaming for what seems like the fiftieth time this week. They all begin differently. Sometimes I was swimming, sometimes singing, but the dream always ended with red, crimson eyes. Seth ran into my room for the fiftieth time this week to make sure I was okay. Then for the fiftieth time this week I would make up an explanation about how I saw a rat or something like that. I wasn't sure how to get the dreams to stop and they just seemed to get worse. Last night I saw another mermaid screaming my name as I was attacked, trying to save her. I needed a distraction. School would start next week and I did not want to look like a zombie. I decided to visit Nessie. Once school started I would rarely get to see her and she wanted to help me find my back to school outfits, and she happened to be the only person to know about my dreams and powers. I still don't want to freak Seth and Sam out, they have done enough for me. I quickly got ready and ran downstairs before Jake left to visit Nessie.

"What's the rush?" Sam asked.

"Heading to see Nessie!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

Then Seth stopped me. "Breakfast!"

I shook my head. "Not hungry!" Now, I don't have an eating disorder, but my cravings for seafood have gotten worse. They're so bad I'm starting to puke up anything that wasn't from the ocean, which wasn't good because we only have fish once a month. Beef was the worst, which wasn't good because we had burgers every time we had bonfires. I didn't tell anyone because they shouldn't have to worry about me, so I resorted to sneaking tuna from the fridge, but we were running out and the next grocery trip isn't for another three days, so I haven't eaten in 2 days so that I would have enough for school. Luckily, no one has noticed, but its only a matter of time.

"You have to be hungry. You have barely eaten anything all week. Jake will wait. Go eat!"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Fine!" I huffed and stomped over to the kitchen, grabbed a banana, then left.

"That's not enough!" Seth yelled.

I shook my head. "Not hungry!"

He rolled his eyes and tossed me over his shoulder. I started punching his back like a toddler during a tantrum.

"Put me down!"

"No."

I looked at Sam and Jake for help.

"You need to eat." Sam said.

"Can't say no to Sam."Jake said with an amused look on his faced.

I huffed as Seth sat down with me in his lap. Emily laid a plate of waffles on the table in front of me.

"Eat up!" Seth said.

I groaned. Waffles would have been great last week but the only thing my stomach wanted was seafood. Waffles were nothing compared to fish. I could not eat these. My face turned green at the thought.

"Go on!" Seth said.

I gulped. I couldn't sneak these under the table nor could I take a bite then spit it out when no one was looking. Lets hope they stay down long enough for no one to notice. I will have just have to wait to head to Nessie's later. I would hate to make a mess there. I grabbed my fork then took a small bite. My stomach churned and I gagged but kept it down. I could finish this plate in an hour.

"We don't have all day!" Jake said.

I nodded and took a bigger bite, maybe to big of a bite. I jumped out of Seth's lap and made a bee line for the toilet.

**Seth's POV**

I watched her as she ran to the bathroom. I gave Sam a look and we both ran after her.

"Angel are you okay?" I asked while pounding the door with my fists.

"Um…..Yeah! Be out in a min-" She said until a gagging noise cut her off.

"Angel, open up!" Sam yelled.

"No. I-I'm fine." Then I heard another gagging noise.

"We're coming in!" I yell as Sam kick dow the floor.

I look and see Angel and my heart breaks. She has dark circles around her eyes and is unnaturally pale. She is sitting on the toilet seat with a forced smile on her face.

"Could I get some privacy?" She asked.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just really had to go."

"Don't give me that. Your hand can't stop shaking and your as pale as a ghost. What's up?"

"N-Nothing." She replied. I walked up to her and looked into her eyes. It wasn't nothing. I pick her up and looked under the toilet seat, and I would prefer to not mention what was underneath.

"Angel, what's going on?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My cravings, got worse."

"What cravings?" Sam asked.

"Seafood, fish, anything that's from water. It got so bad I started hunting in the ocean and sneaking tuna."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Didn't want you to worry. You have already done so much. I'm living, so I'm fine."

"Your far from fine. Puking up blood is not fine!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry! I knew you were already freaking out about the vampire and Seth was on to me about my nightmares. I didn't want to add-on to your plate!"

"What nightmares?!"

Angel's eyes widened. I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You said that they were done!"

"I didn't want you to worry." She mumbled while looking down at the ground.

I looked up at Sam and he was angry. His face was going red and he started to shake. I was angry to, but I was also shocked.

"It's our job to worry! You can't just starve and scream every night without getting help!"

"Well I'm fine without help!" She yelled back. I've never seen her so angry. Her fists were clenching up as she spoke.

"Well then don't ask for it!" Sam yelled.

"I never did!" She said while clenching her fists more. Then the sinks exploded.

**Sorry it's been a while. Had writers block but an idea came to me. Please leave suggestions!**


	18. Fire and Blood

**Chapter 18**

**Angel's POV**

I looked at my fists. Did I just do that? I looked at the puddle of water in front of me. I clenched my fists over the water. The puddle started turning into steam. I started at the stop where the puddle used to be in shock. I clenched my fists a bit more and I started a fire. _Crap, _I thought. I automatically put my hand up and the fire stopped. I looked up at Sam and Seth. They were staring at me in shock. Seth looked at me.

"How did you?"

"I don't know."

I slowly got up but forgot about the puddle behind me. I held my hand in front of me and fell over with a thump! I looked at the guys' shocked faces.

"Could you help me up?"

"Angel," Seth said. "We can't see you."

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"We can't see you."

I held my hand in front of the face.

"Can you see me now?"

Seth nodded. I looked around at the mess I made. Water was covering every inch of the bathroom. I held my hand up and clenched my fist again. Hot steam surrounded me. I my tail started stinging but eventually disappeared. I looked around and the bathroom was completely dry.

"Sorry." I said.

I slowly got up again now that it was dry but a wave of nausea hit me. All I saw were spots as I fell back down. Luckily, Seth caught me.

"Angel, when did you last eat, without throwing up?" Seth asked, trying to mask the anger and worry in his tone.

"Um…..What's today?'

"Thursday."

"Then…..um…"

"Angel please tell me." Seth said with sad eyes.

"Monday." I whispered so soft that I was surprised he heard me.

"Angel!" Sam said.

I looked at my hands. Then Seth started feeling around my stomach and ribs.

"Seth!" I yelled as I slapped his hand away. He slapped my hand back then continued. He slowly lifted up my shirt to show my stomach.

"Angel." Seth whispered in a shaky voice. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. You could see all my ribs. There was no fat, only bone. Another wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the toilet. I looked down and all I saw was blood. Then I fainted.

**Seth's POV**

"Monday," she softly whispered. I looked at her shocked. She has been slowly dying of hunger and I never noticed. I started to feel around her stomach. She yelled at me to stop but I ignored her. All I could feel was bone. When I slowly lifted her shirt up I was taken back. There was no fat just bone. I could even see the outline of where her bone cracked. I'm the worst imprint ever. I let her starve herself. She suddenly jumped out of my arms and ran to the toilet. When she was done she fainted. I ran over to her and looked down. There was only blood. I scooped her up and looked at Sam. He still seemed to be in shock.

"Sam, what should we do?"

"Run to the Cullens. I will call and warn them. Hurry!"

I ran out the bathroom and ran into Jake. "What happened?" He asked when he saw Angel in my arms. I shook my head and ran out the door.


End file.
